


Lesson Learned

by Chaotic_Hallways (Chaotic_Dawn)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Hallways
Summary: Battle is never easy. It's dangerous and filled with trials they have to keep overcoming. What they didn't plan for was a newcomer that sent them back to square one in terms of supplies. And where there's no supplies there's no morale. So Tifa takes it upon herself to set this newfound ally straight.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



Fighting for the good of the planet is a lot harder than any of them thought. Their little gang of oddballs that have come together is surprisingly more efficient than Tifa would have expected. Of course she has no doubt in her own abilities. Her martial arts skills are hard to be matched and Cloud has proved himself to be quite the backbone of the team's fights. Everyone rallies around him and follows his lead for the most part, backing him up so that they can steadily take down each enemy they face.

Or at least, that's been the plan up until now.

It's bad enough that the team usually finds themselves worn out and exhausted by the time they lay down at night, but their recent ally doesn't make it any easier. Tifa has tried her best to see the good and not simply get mad and storm about; much like some of the others, namely Barret. After all, he's a new member in their fight against Sephiroth and could simply not understand just what he's doing.

Then again… she's still not so sure. Tifa can over look the way he throws Gil around on useless materia. She can easily chalk that up to him trying to help but not knowing which to buy. Even using some of their items in a fight when it's not needed could be an accident. Even though it does happen more often than not. The only thing that she can't seem to figure out is how the young man so easily heals their enemies — the very thing they're supposed to _clobber over the head_.

Perhaps that last reason is why she's so infuriated at the moment. Another battle. Another set of ' _accidents_ ' that she tries to convince herself to over look. Everyone is more than just exhausted as they trudge along the outskirts of the forest. Venturing inward would mean fighting more creatures. Something they can't even afford to do at this point.

Tifa is at the front of the pack with the rest while their newest recruit picks up the last spot in their little tribe. He's far safer back their with how the anger flourishes in her wine colored eyes. No matter how many times she looks through their things or takes inventory it's useless. There's no money; no items; no hope of living if they run into something far stronger than everything else they've been facing.

"We should camp before it gets too dark," she suggests.

No one has any means to object either. They're already tired as it is but she doesn't dare stir the pot. Instead she keeps a smile on her face as they begin to make camp. Everyone always pitches in to help, it's important to get everything done before nightfall after all. Yet all Tifa can think about is the man that's put them in this situation.

Her eyes keep cutting over to him, unable to keep her gaze on what she's doing. He's not the most manly looking out of those in their group. In fact, she's pretty sure Barret had mistaken him for a girl at first with that slender hourglass figure he has. Even _Tifa_ is taller than him too and that doesn't take into account the thick heels on her red boots.

Watching him, she finds something stirring inside of her. It's not the first time she's had this particular idea either. But it _is_ the first time that she can't reel it back in and do the opposite. Once her mind is made up she starts walking over to him, "Hey, Josh?"

Hazel eyes look up from what he's doing to see her coming straight for him. There's no where to run and he can only struggle to look her in the eyes. They're so fierce that he tries to look away; such a strong, confident woman makes him feel more shy than normal. But if he lets his gaze wander anywhere else he knows it'll be worse for him if he's in trouble.

Tifa's isn't just a fantastic fighter and a great ally. She's also the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen in his life. Her strong legs are always on display between her black socks to the end of her black mini skirt. Suspenders hook onto the belt that's snug around the waistband of the skirt and rest on her strong shoulders.

It's what's held _between_ the suspenders that has Josh and usually every other man's attention. The white tank top exposes her midriff but also can barely keep her large bust in its confines. The added tension given to the shirt and how it stretches out across her chest accents the way her chest bounces ever so slightly with each step.

"Um… yes, Tifa?"

She crosses her arms beneath her chest, gazing down at him. In fact, it almost seems intimidating when he can't reason why she'd want to talk to him in the first place. What he doesn't notice is the way her gentle exterior is slowly cracking and daring to give way to something else.

"Come with me, I need help gathering some supplies."

It's the easiest excuse she can think of just in case anyone is listening. She's grateful that Josh is at least quick about getting to his feet and following after her. It doesn't take them very long to get away from the campsite and into the beginning of the forest. The trees and foliage are dense enough to where she's sure they'll have plenty of privacy if they just keep walking. Of course she makes sure to remember from which way they came. Getting lost on top of it wouldn't be ideal.

Once Tifa is sure they've gone far enough she stops. The area she's found is off the trail that goes through the forest in general behind some bushes where there's plenty of space. To which she watches as he moves to sit on a rock, catching his breath for a moment.

Tifa places her hands on her hips. "We _do_ need supplies. But that's not what we're out here for."

"Huh?" he mumbles as he looks up at her, giving her his full attention. He's completely confused.

"You've been wasting all of our inventory and filling it with all of these useless materia that no one will _ever_ be able to use!"

"I- I… I didn't…"

"Didn't what?" She takes a few steps closer to him. Her fingers tighten on her hips and she's glad she left her gloves and elbow guard back at camp in her bag. Otherwise she might have the urge to give him a punishment Barret might have thought up.

"You've put us in _danger_! Do you not understand that?"

"I… I can make it up to you all. I'll try harder."

"That's not going to cut it." Tifa gives him a brief glare before letting out a huff. "There's no way you won't do it again unless there's going to be some consequences."

"Con… consequences?"

"Mmhm. And I'm going to be the one to give them to you."

"But- I did…"

His words trail off as he hands reach for the bottom of her skirt. Not sure what he's to expect, Josh can only stare up at her with a mix of confusion and worry. Slowly she pulls up the skirt until it's bunched up around her waist. Any other time, like most men, seeing a woman's white panties would strike something deep within his loins. While it still does there's something else that has him more than a little distracted and his brows knitting together.

There's a _very_ obvious bulge that's been hidden beneath the mini skirt. He doesn't know what to say and especially not when Tifa hooks her fingers into the sides of them and pushes them down. The cloth slides down her thighs to her ankles, catching on her boots before she kicks them off to the side.

The cock that flops out, semi hard and right in front of him, is larger than his own for that he's sure. Not to mention the fleshy globes that hang below it. Watching his reaction, Tifa can't help but bite at the corner of her bottom lip. Before her he seems much smaller, more delicate. Tifa takes another step forward as her cock hardens further, standing at attention.

She reaches down, grabbing at the base and holding it steady. Josh is so flabbergasted that he doesn't even move at first. At least until thick cock bumps up against his cheek and lips. He immediately recoils, "Wh- What?"

"Go on, it's not going to bite." She thinks for a moment, "But you better not either."

Josh seals his lips shut as he tries to get away but it only ends with him sliding off the rock. Hitting the ground isn't so bad when there's a cock in his face he doesn't want to deal with. Josh hurries to his feet and side steps around her. The only problem is he doesn't remember which way camp was.

A sigh slips from Tifa's lips. "We can do this the hard way, it _is_ a punishment after all."

She turns around and ambles toward him. Josh can only stare up at her as strong hands fall onto his shoulders, urging him down to his knees. The tip of her cock presses again his lips. The smell wafts up into his nose and he can't help but gasp, trying to get a breath of fresh air that doesn't inhaling more of her intoxicating musk.

Except the second his lips part that's all he regrets. The mushroom head pushes into his mouth and settles onto his tongue. The precum dribbles out from the slit and onto his taste buds, rendering him incapable of anything other than trying to pull away. His hands reach up and place against her soft thighs. But all it does is give him something to grab onto as she plants her own hands in his light brown hair.

"Nngh! Mm!"

Tifa doesn't even hear the groans of protest. All she can focus on is how warm and wet his mouth is. Not to mention the tongue that flails up against the underside of her cock. She lets out a breathy sigh of relief from how it feels against her hot, throbbing member. Tifa curls her fingers into the silky strands of brown. There's no way he's getting away from this.

Slowly, she begins to pull it out and push it back in. She has a hard time not just plowing into his face and riding him for all he's worth. If only because she wants to savor every second that her cock is sheathed in his mouth. That is until she realizes only a fraction of it is actually inside and able to enjoy the way his tongue fumbles around her girth.

She gazes down at him and she almost cums right then and there. The look on his face as he looks up at her, rather tries to, is more than just arousing to her. There's tears budding in the corners of his eyes and saliva dripping down his chin. A far away look nestles into those hazel orbs as his hands cling onto her legs.

"Ooh… your mouth- nngh… feels so good!"

The words dribble from her lips as she begins to push further into his mouth. Tifa doesn't even stop when one particular thrust has her cock bumping up against the back of his throat. Josh can't even think of getting away with how her vice grip tightens on his head. Not to mention the way her sweaty cock is drowning all of his senses, turning any thoughts he has into mush.

"Ah-! It's amazing~!"

Tifa quickly loses control over her hips, unable to stop herself from bucking into his face with all she has. Her powerful thrusts have his eyes gazing upward and looking only up at her breasts as they bounce and jiggle with her movements. He can't even begin to fathom the way that she quite literally fucks his throat; the heat, the taste, the way his mouth struggles to take in all of her girth.

Just when he thinks he's gotten used to the way her cock invades his throat and makes his eyes burn, she suddenly stops. Her hands turn into fists in his hair. Tifa holds onto him for dear life as her head tilts back. A loud guttural moan breaks from her mouth and echoes off the trees around them.

It's his only warning. That and how the cock twitches as he's brought all the way up to to the base, only able to see her skin. The throbbing dick shoved down his throat finally releases strings of sticky white cum. It goes straight down and to his stomach. At least most of it does. Josh, unsure of just how, manages to swallow a large majority of the load.

The hot spunk does begin to back up into his mouth as she pulls away. Tifa pants heavily as removes her grasp on him, allowing him sit on the ground. She takes a step back and as he doubles over, choking and gasping for air. Josh spits up some of her cum while a little gathers are the corners of his mouth.

No matter what he does he can't seem to get rid of the taste from his mind or his mouth. It lingers and consumes. If anything he's grateful that she at least spares him a few moments to gather and compose himself. That is until she sees the tent that has formed in his pants.

Tifa raises a slim eyebrow, "What's this?"

If he had his senses about him he'd surely pale at the thought of getting hard after what's happened. But for some reason there's a flush on his cheeks instead. Her right boot lifts and moves forward till it brushes over his bulge. Josh can't help but inhale sharply, trying to keep the moan held deep inside instead of daring to let it out.

"I didn't realize you'd like my cock that much…" she mumbles with a smirk on her lips. "Come on, take them off."

His eyes widen ever so slightly yet he doesn't move right away. It's the lack of movement that has Tifa irritated just enough to bend over in front of him. She grabs for his shirt and begins to tug it up. Josh doesn't have much choice with how his body still feels strange after that blowjob.

Arms lift up, cloth pulls away and he's left with his shirt being tossed to the side on a bush. The setting sun casts bright streaks of light through the treetops as Tifa kneels down and begins to yank at his pant legs. Josh doesn't bother grabbing for them and trying to keep them up, she's strong after all. That and there's something in him that's aching.

The remainder of his clothes join his shirt and he can't resist the urge to gasp. The cool night air brushes against his erection, giving it more reason to stand up. He can feel goosebumps begin to rise to his skin and he wonders why Tifa doesn't seem to be cold at all. Then again with her cock steadily getting hard again he can only imagine how _hot_ she must feel.

Tifa stands up and grabs at his arm in the process, forcing him to his feet. He can't stop his own momentum and his slender body ends up pressed against Tifa. She raises a brow at this but says nothing as she steps back. Its just enough to line up his sight with a large tree.

"Hold onto that," she demands as she pushes him toward it.

Josh's hands shoot out and brace against the tree as he finds himself bent over at the waist. Tifa idles for just a moment, taking in the sight before her. Crimson eyes run up his legs to his butt and then along the hourglass curves of his slim torso. The only problem is that his legs are together and that will only serve to make it difficult with what she has planned.

Tifa's powerful strides have her right behind him with her hand pulled back. An arc of pain mixed with pleasure arcs up through his body as her hand slaps against his ass, darkening the skin all over again. She holds onto his hip with one hand while the other smacks his ass over and over to the point where he can barely hear her over his heart pounding in his ears.

"I hope you're learning not to do that again." She changes cheeks and the exact places she spanks often, not wanting to cause any true harm. "I'll teach you myself just how you're supposed to behave in and out of battle. Understood?"

The last slap to his ass has Josh dipping his head, panting heavily. "Y… Yes…" he mumbles out.

Tifa grabs at his ass, one cheek in each hand, and begins to knead at it; pulling them apart, pushing together, rubbing them. "I can't hear you."

"Y-Y- Yes!" he cries out as she gives him one last slap onto his behind.

Licking at her lips, Tifa spares one hand to lather with saliva and her own precum that's dripping from her cock all over again. The fact that she's not so much as looking at him for a moment has Josh practically trembling with anticipation. He doesn't know what she's doing and he doesn't dare chance a glance over his shoulder to find out.

He keeps his head bowed and his breathing even. Anything to stop the way his heart beats loudly in his ear — so loud that he's sure she can probably hear it if she gets close enough. Heels digging into the ground, Josh can feel a bead of sweat drip from his brow down his jaw. The tree beneath his hands is hard to hold onto and rough, but not as rough as Tifa.

She doesn't play around in the slightest nor will she give him the luxury of being eased into anything. Tifa leans over him and if there's anything he's happy about it's that her breasts are pressing against his back. He can even feel her hardened nipples through the thin tank top. What he doesn't expect are the two slender fingers that delve so quickly between his cheeks and push against the rosebud hidden there.

That first ring of muscles doesn't stop her either. Tifa pushes past them, albeit slower than she had planned, and delves into his tight little ass. He grips around her and can't stop the groan that leaves his lips. Josh can't begin to figure out what it feels like with how her fingers never seem to stop moving; in and out, wiggling, curling.

Tifa is a quick learner with how her fingers stretch and soften the muscles that tighten around her them. It's in no means slow and steady. That's the only reason why Josh is panting and trying to keep his breathing steady, if only to make it easier when her fingers pry back into his ass each time they almost get all the way out. He's not sure what's worse, the fingers in his ass or the ones that sneak up his flat stomach to where his own nipples are hard.

From what he's not sure. The cold and the arousal are both very tempting reasons. What he does know is that by the time the third finger is slipping inside to join the other two he can't seem to focus on them. Not when her right hand is teasing one of his nipples. Her nails graze over it and sends chills up his spine. He shivers each time she does so. Josh pinches his eyes shut, trying to block some of it out and how good it feels, but doing so only makes it more intense.

He can't see the way Tifa's fingers move across his body as well as inside. But with his eyes closed he can really _feel_ how her fingertips press and stretch his asshole to hold up to four fingers. It's the index finger and thumb that refocus his attention on his chest. Tifa coos into his ear, "Sensitive aren't you?"

She pulls suddenly at the nipple, the pressure applied being more than what he had expected. A moan drips from his lips as his fingers curl against the tree. It's like electricity is shooting through them and straight down to his dick, making it pulse with need. Not that he can even think of sparing a hand to touch it. Josh is far too preoccupied trying to keep up with Tifa and the magic she works with just two fingers.

Josh's nipples aren't left alone for a second. The speed in which she works them is far different than the way her other fingers are plunging into his depths over and over again. She flicks her fingertips over one nipple and then rubs it before doing the same treatment to the other. It's not until Tifa begins to start twisting and rubbing the rock hard peaks that she notices _just_ how much he's moaning.

Tifa can feel the way his body is beginning to quiver beneath her own as well as how ass clenches around her fingers. Just before he's able to even think of achieving any kind of climax, Tifa yanks her fingers out of his ass and pulls away from him. He's left there confused and dazed. Drool drips from his parted lips much like the precum from his dick. Both kinds of droplets hit the grass he stands on as he tries to gather his wits.

"You're not _supposed_ to enjoy your punishment," she says sweetly. Tifa can see the way his knees are shaking and thighs trembling. It's surely the most grueling training he's ever gone through. She gives a hum of thought before she slaps his ass, "On your hands and knees, legs spread."

The sheer fact that he does _exactly_ what she says with no questions has her cock ready to pop. That shapely ass wiggles slightly as he does so and it has her reaching out, sinking her fingers into the smooth and soft flesh. Gripping it hard, she drags her cock up between his cheeks and over his twitching hole.

Josh isn't sure why. It could be because he was growing used to the intrusion of her fingers inside of him, but having nothing there leaves an empty feeling. One that he knows will be solved in a moment. It doesn't stop the anxiety of it happening from welling up in his chest. He takes a deep breath and tries to think about how the grass tickles against his legs with each little breeze that cuts through the forest.

At least, he tries.

There's _no_ _way_ he can't think about the hot prick that's beginning to force itself inside of him. His first instinct is to pull away but she grabs at his hips, holding him firmly in position. It's when he tries to do it again just as the head is almost in that Tifa gets a little peeved. She spanks him a few times until his cheeks are a bright red all over again, "Stay still…" she murmurs in a low tone.

The warning doesn't go unheeded. But he doesn't exactly have a choice either.

The second finds Tifa thrusting the large mushroom head past his sphincter and into the awaiting warmth of his ass. Tifa can't help but let out a moan deep in her throat. She's more than happy that she was so rough and desperate with how she fingered him because it makes it just a little easier to being to plunge the rest of her large lady cock deep into him.

Josh's head tilts back as a silent cry manages to escape. All sound is lost to him as Tifa begins to slowly move. Her pace isn't as fast if only because she wants to savor each and every second that she's inside his tight ass. The warmth, the wetness and the sheer way his muscles grip around her dare to end it all right then and there.

But instead she begins to pull out until all that's left inside is the tip. For just as second she catches her breath and licks at her lips. Oh yes, she'll savor it all. That's one thing she knows she can do and do well.

Her hips lift high as she leans forward, wrapping her arms around his slender body. One hand plants itself on his stomach while the other begins to fiddle with his nipples all over again. Just when she knows she's gotten into position, she lays her weight on top of him and slams her hips back down to meet his ass.

"Aaaa! Aaah! Nngh-!" Josh cries out, his flying open as every inch is sheathed inside of him in one fell swoop.

Tifa, however, feels quite the opposite as she begins to piston in and out of his ass with no mercy. Especially with how his ass tries to greedily suck her back in each time she tries to leave. "Ooh~ Yes! Yes!"

She pounds into him with everything that she has. Tifa leaves his chest alone and braces her hands on the ground instead. It gives her just that little extra 'umph' that she needs. What she doesn't even realize is that Josh is already sinking down to the ground, forearms and face against the grass while his ass is up in the air for her pleasure.

"You… Your ass! It feels so- Nngh! Good!"

The next sounds she makes are ones that are completely incoherent. She grits her teeth once they leave her mouth and her body tenses up. Everything goes bright and then black for the smallest of moments before she finds herself still thrusting into him as she orgasms. The long thick strings of her cum spurt straight to his stomach with how much she gives him. Her load doesn't even stop until she's given the last bucks of her hips and pulls out.

Except her cock isn't soft. If anything it's just as hard as it was when they started.

Josh on the other hand is a complete mess lying there with his ass up in the air and his own cum sprayed onto the grass between his legs. He lets out little moans and groans as she lightly slaps his ass. "Hey, we're not done yet. Wake up, come on."

Slowly he begins to come to. He sits back on his legs and tries to think. But all he can manage is how ravaged he feels. His ass is burning from both pain and pleasure. The worst of it all is it felt better when she was inside of him, carving out his insides until it takes the shape of her cock and her cock alone.

Josh looks back to her and notices she's waiting patiently. Tifa is lying on the ground a couple feet away with her cock standing straight up in the air as well as her knees up and bent. She gestures for him to come over by curling her finger a few times. He doesn't dare disobey, not after what happened earlier. Josh ambles over and kneels over her lap, facing her this time instead

Tifa doesn't mind. It gives her a great view of the way his ass is slowly eating up her pulsating member. The hot rod slowly begins to go inside of her and Tifa realizes he's going to be going far too slow for her tastes. She reaches forward and grabs at his hips — his only warning — and forces him down.

Taking her once more, his ass hits her lap and he can't help but moan and cum a little. She removes her hands and takes a deep breath, "Faster…!"

He leans back against her knees and spreads his own so that his feet are at either side of her upper arms. His cock is left for her to see as it bounces and sways with every move he makes to have her cock deeper inside of him. Even with the quick and thorough way his hips move it's still not good enough for Tifa.

It's obvious that he's far too delirious from how her cock gouges out his ass to move how she wants. Which is exactly why her hips lift up and thrust up against him with all she has. All control is seemingly thrown out the window with that and how he places his body weight against her legs. It's all the leverage she needs to have her cock slamming up against his prostrate each time.

The position has Tifa setting the rhythm into a quick motion now that her hands are all over his legs and hips. She's grateful he's petite and daresay more feminine than any of the other men in their camp. It allows her much more ease in how she can lift and adjust his weight. The only problem is she can see exactly what's about to happen and she denies it by stopping mid thrust.

Tifa slaps his his leg, "Get off and roll over."

Josh shakily does so, unsure of why she has such a change of mind. What he doesn't realize is that he was about to cum but it was more so because it would have been all over her face. If anyone gets that treatment she won't be letting it happen to her. Oh no, she knows he'd do better with that.

Once he's on his side on the ground she settles down beside him. She nuzzles close to him and pushes her cock back into his awaiting asshole. Spooning against him, Tifa reaches around and holds him close with one arm beneath him while the other reaches down. She grabs at his leg where it lies bent atop the other and lifts it up closer to his body. Pleased with at least this degree of flexibility, it allows Tifa better access to his warm depths.

The sounds they make as he's cradled against her while she relentlessly fucks him is more than either can handle. The moaning and squelching is made even louder with how the sounds bounce off the trees surrounding them, encompassing them in an orchestra of their own lovemaking.

It's only as she lets his leg go and reaches up for his face that he finally is greeted with her soft velvet lips. She grabs at his chin and turns him to meet her in a greedy and messy kiss. But a kiss nonetheless. She nibbles and licks at his lips as she mindlessly fucks him until there is no getting tighter. He can't stop from clenching around her. He doesn't even think he's capable of cumming again.

That is until her final creampie is spurts into him. The hot mess flows into him as though it'll never stop; the heat, the volume of it, and the way her hips keep going even still. Tifa doesn't stop until she's squeezed out every last drop. In fact until he feels like he's going to be so full of her cum that he'll overflow.

Her face nuzzles into his neck as she breathes heavy, moaning wantonly. Josh is no better with the dazed lustful look in his eyes or the way his body trembles and convulses ever so slightly. Even before she can think, Tifa is pulling out of him and leaving a gaping hole behind. She's completely spent; balls empty and cock limp.

Finally coming down from her blissful high, Tifa begins to sit up. She can see they've clearly made a mess but no one has to know about it either. She stands up and begins to right herself; panties back on, skirt down, shirt smoothed out. Once she's back to her presentable self, Tifa turns her attention to the young man lying on the ground.

She squats down next to him and begins to help him up. Once he's sitting up she looks him in the eyes. Tifa brushes a hand over his cheek, "I hope you've learned your lesson?"

There's a small noise and a nod, one that she'll happily take as a yes. She gives a sigh, still not believing she just did all of this but not regretting it in the slightest. Instead she gathers up his clothes and helps him stand up so he can get dressed. Tifa can see the way he moves slowly after the thorough pounding she gave to his ass.

Tifa helps pull the shirt over his head and runs her fingers through his hair, brushing out the tangles and straightening the tousled locks. "I'm sorry. I only want to keep you safe. Your important to me, too."

The second he's completely redressed she doesn't skip a beat. Tifa scoops him up into her arms bridal style and Josh can't help but cling toward her. She places a gentle kiss to his forehead, "I only want to protect and keep you safe."

Understanding but still worn out nonetheless, Josh nods again and leans his head against her shoulder. A smile crosses Tifa's lips as she steps back over the bushes separating them from the path and carries him back to camp. Tomorrow is another day, but right now they both need some sleep.


End file.
